


To Meet You Is Our Fate

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: 有钱人小少爷RA和小流氓莉的小故事，运用了几个梗，ooc，祝食用愉快





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emlary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/gifts).

在被开除学籍两周之后，Richard又重新回到了学校。

三天之前，他和他的继父Doug在家里整理书房的时候，一本叶芝诗集从他的手里掉落，突然之间，他就坐在那堆散落的书页之间嚎啕大哭起来。

那一瞬间他觉得他的生活了无指望。不能参加大学考试，Doug持续灌输给他的那套哲学和宗教理念就毫无用处，没有人会愿意给一个高中辍学生出版诗集。如果他不想被饿死的话，他必须找一份工作，接受那些拿着烟斗、歪斜着眼睛看你的雇主的吆五喝六，还有他们无时无刻不在监督你的严苛规则：准时上班，不许早退，休息不许超过十五分钟，上班期间不许喝酒，不许同上司顶嘴……

Richard的朋友曾经给他安排过一份泳池救生员的工作。最终他不过只是坐在沙滩椅上看了三天比基尼姑娘，姑娘们都只在浅水区嬉戏，至于那些准备在姑娘们面前大显身手、最终表演失败溺水的男人，和他有什么关系？呵！他在他经理炒掉他之前主动辞掉了工作，在岸边坐着的日子实在难熬，毒辣的阳光一刻不停地从天而降，首先被晒红的是他的额头和肩膀，接着是整个脊背，蛇蜕皮一样显露出粗糙的白色硬皮，即便穿上最柔软的衬衫，只要稍微活动，晒伤的地方同丝绸产生摩擦，也是一样火辣辣地疼。

Doug不得不从梯子上走下来，温柔地搂住他的肩膀安慰他：“没有关系，孩子，明天我会亲自同你的校长谈一谈。”

第二天，Richard收到了校长的原谅信和一封Doug写的、保证他再也不闯祸的亲笔信。作为交换，Doug花费巨资，承诺给学校修建三栋新的教学楼。

Richard承认他那天的表演有些许的夸张，但是他别无选择。他很清楚他接受不了任何的体力劳动，不会洗衣做饭，甚至连传递书籍也干不好。何况，学校里还有他亲爱的小情人，一个长着长睫毛的漂亮姑娘，现在她正抚弄着她的金色长发，抖动着胸脯在取悦他。

“真是个漂亮的小傻子。”Richard笑着想到，他喜欢傻子，但是有一个傻子除外。

他叫liam，实际上，Richard对他的智力水平一无所知，不过，Richard觉得，一个在学校对面工地揽活的年轻人并不会聪明到哪里去。他们上一次碰见的时候，liam正和他的工友们在人行道上站成一排，依靠着护栏抽烟。他穿着一条宽大的旧牛仔裤，Richard远远就看见了上面沾染的黄色泥点。于是，Richard从他们面前经过的时候显得格外小心，他低着头检查地面，甚至特意轻轻踮起了脚尖，他可不想弄脏新买的白色运动鞋。

“喂，Paul，这是你说的那个娘炮？抢走你女朋友的那个？他不会是和姑娘在床上玩双头蛇吧？”liam的问题引来一阵哄笑，像胜利者丢掷人头羞辱失败者一般，他手里的烟头在空中划出一道弧线，正好落在Richard鞋上。

“去你妈的！”Richard转身一拳砸在liam脸上，对方显然毫无防备，鼻血顺着他的嘴唇滑下，低落在旧衬衫上，看上去像是经历了一场惨烈的打斗。而Richard并不打算就此收手，他的班主任正巧从此路过，于是，有不少本来应该砸向liam的拳头落在了这位倒霉的老师身上。

事后，Richard拒绝道歉。他没有犯错，挑起争端的是liam，而由于对方远在学校的规则之外，并不会因此受到责罚。然而也正因如此，Richard也才如此费尽心机地想要返回校园，他和Doug都清楚，即便他一生碌碌无为，Doug也有能力支付他全部的花销，但他不想听到liam在他背后沾沾自喜：看，那个白痴现在跟我们一样不能上学，你猜他会后悔吗？这是一种立场，甚至是一种宣言，没有人可以让他退缩。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候，人和人之间的关系就是这样莫名其妙。你惦记着那个人，实际上只是为了让他看一眼精心打扮的你和你的新车，好让他为你新车长长的车头、镜面一般闪闪发亮的烤漆嫉妒发疯，因为他清楚得很，他就算终其一生的积蓄，也买不起你新车的四个轮胎。

Richard在商店里挑选了一件黑色皮夹克。他有整整两个衣柜不同材质的衣服，横杆上挂满了丝绸衬衫和塔夫绸风衣，抽屉里是牛仔裤和羊绒毛衣，还有许多件胡乱堆叠在一起、胸前印着图案的棉麻T恤，但是他从来没有过一件皮革外套。

早晨，他路过Boardwalk Studio的时候，一辆摩托车同他并排停在红绿灯架下面。摩托车手披着一件黑色皮衣，上面沾满了银色的金属铆钉，笼罩在初升太阳金色的光芒里，晃得Richard有些晕眩。仿佛在那件皮衣的映衬之下，那辆漆黑一团的摩托车显得比他新买的凯迪拉克还要抢眼。

于是傍晚Richard就决定购买一件皮衣，但要比摩托车手的选择更酷。去掉那些无聊的铆钉装饰，换成几个金色的扣子就好，像公爵礼服上闪闪发亮的军衔章。

他的新衣服同他的新车很相配，Richard想。他打开车篷，学着电影里花花公子的模样，戴上墨镜，点燃一根雪茄，一只胳膊搭在车门上。倒车镜里映照出他的倒影，皮夹克里面的衬衫打开了三个扣子，在半暗不暗的天色里，一片光洁的胸脯若隐若现，性感得恰到好处。

有几个女孩朝他投来目光，Richard知道，如果他愿意的话，挥一挥手，兴许就能找到一个漂亮的床伴，但是今晚他的兴趣不在这里。

他在人行道上搜索着liam的身影。

有时候，人和人之间的关系就是这样莫名其妙。你惦记着那个人，实际上只是为了让他看一眼精心打扮的你和你的新车，好让他为你新车长长的车头、镜面一般闪闪发亮的烤漆嫉妒发疯，因为他清楚得很，他就算终其一生的积蓄，也买不起你新车的四个轮胎。

但是liam没有出现。不止今天，昨天、前天、这一整个星期……他的工友一天四次依靠着人行道扶栏抽烟，那个穿着宽大衣服的男孩却像是突然人间消失了一般。

很快Richard就有了别的主意。他接到一个Brian打来的电话，Brian是Richard家超市的收银员，同时也是他的好朋友，他们无话不谈。Brian告诉他一个坏消息和一个好消息。坏消息是有人给Richard和liam取了一个共用的绰号：双头蛇Twins，显然，Richard每天开着豪车在工地附近转悠引起了足够的注意，他们一准觉得这和liam之间存在着某种钱色交易。不过，可以肯定的是，liam自己应该还不知道这件事，否则那个创造词组的人可能早就被打爆了脑袋，Richard熟悉底层男性视为人身侮辱的那些词汇：弱鸡、娘炮、死基佬——任何有损男性力量的词汇。

好消息是Brian在超市里见到了liam。他不会认错的，一个穿着宽大parka的男孩，乱糟糟的栗色头发下面，天蓝色的眼睛露出无辜的神色，就像一个套在大人衣服里的孩子。他拿着一盒烟结账，后来Brian盘点货架的时候，却发现少了三盒口香糖，一大包牛肉干，三盒薯片和一包爆米花。“我敢打赌，他还会来的。”Brian在电话里说。

Richard和Brian设置了一个圈套。七月的午后，蝉吵闹的鸣叫也像是摇篮曲，一阵一阵催得人昏昏欲睡，liam就在这样的午后突然出现了。他走到货架后面，装作捡起无意间碰掉的一包小熊软糖，趁机拿起三包薯片塞进外套。

“喂，小子。”Richard走到liam面前，liam抬起头看了一眼，Richard穿着那件黑色皮夹克，下面是黑色牛仔裤和黑色皮鞋，像一根细长的黑铁柱子。

“有他妈什么事？”liam站起身，四目相对，他脸上烧起一片浅浅的红云。

Richard拍拍liam的外套，里面不争气地响起塑料包装袋互相摩擦的声音。“我可以放你走，但是，你必须给我亲一口。”Richard用两根手指夹起嘴角叼着的烟，透过变幻莫测的白色烟雾凝视着liam脸上的表情，对于liam来说，同一个男人接吻无异于被强行穿上超短裙游行示众。

“去你妈的，你报警好了。”

“加上这个呢？”Richard把手里提着球鞋举到liam眼前，凯文基冈联名限量款，穿上他，男孩足够在街上炫耀一整年。

如他所愿，liam垂下眼睛，显出妥协的神色，“就一口啊……我他妈就知道你是个死基佬，我劝你最好别他妈打我的主意，我可是……”

Richard把他推到货架上，用吻堵住他的嘴。Richard并不打算轻易地放过liam，他掐着liam的下巴，温暖的鼻息从liam鼻子上滑落，上下牙轻轻合拢，撕扯开liam的嘴唇，舌尖探进口腔，同另一条舌头湿润相缠。然后，他垂下的手，在liam裤子上摸到了一根棍棒的形状。

“去你妈的，滚开！”liam猛然推开Richard，在liam气急败坏的脸上，Richard看到了两条显而易见的泪痕。事情的发展显然超出了他的预期，他可以想象得到，liam会花上一整天来漱口和洗澡，试图洗掉身上不存在的羞耻痕迹，他还会对所有前来同他说话的人恶语相向，好像全世界都在朝他投来恶意和嘲笑。

Richard感到一阵爽快。


	3. Chapter 3

Richard从游乐场弄来了一台打地鼠机打发时间。

他最近不能出门，有人弄坏了他的车。倒也不是什么大问题，但是没人会喜欢开着一辆车门上有“cunt”划痕的凯迪拉克出门兜风。他一边打地鼠一边数着日子，在下个月到来之前，他没钱修车。他不想向Doug求助，毫无疑问，他的继父一准会追问缘由，而他为了得到这辆车，刚刚跟父母订立了不再闯祸的保证书。

其实，真实的原因是他没法走远路，他屁股痛。

他知道这事儿有点操蛋，但它就是这么操蛋地发生过。

那天下午，他像现在一样站在他的爱车前面，用大拇指抚摸着车门，检查划痕的深浅。凶手就这样毫无征兆地出现在他的面前。

“喂，你打算什么时候把我的球鞋给我？”liam走到距离凯迪拉克不到两米远的地方，轻轻把一块石头踢到Richard脚下。

“你的球鞋？你可划坏了我的车。”Richard抬起眼睛，忍住没把那句——“我从来没有见过这么不要脸的人”——说出口。

“划坏你的车？那又怎么样？我不管，那是另外的事，先把球鞋给我，别赖账。”liam转了转脑袋上的鸭舌帽，露出被晒得通红的额头和脸颊，他兴许是想让自己看上去酷一点，但实际上只是像街上那种拿着出刀子抢劫一两镑叶子钱的小流氓。

不打自招，Richard想要报警。不过，他很快打消了这个念头，进局子不好玩，也不酷。

Richard有别的主意。他说服liam放弃球鞋，作为交换，liam可以从他的卧室里拿走一件他喜欢的东西。

他打算送走那台打地鼠机。他准备用不经意的口吻告诉liam他早年丧父、没有朋友，全靠着打地鼠排解孤独。等到liam提出要带走打地鼠机的时候，他再装出勉强不舍的样子，提醒liam又大又重，带走它还要支付一笔不菲的费用，必要的话，他还可以挤出几滴眼泪，劝说liam像他这样随时能找到乐子的人不需要儿童玩具，liam应该打开抽屉，拿走那件用玻璃盒子包装起来的珍藏版曼联球衣，那远比打地鼠机值钱得多。Richard确信，这番表演之后，liam肯定会相信打地鼠机是Richard的心爱之物，带走它足以让Richard伤心上好几天。

不过，小Liam注定要失算。Richard早就在地鼠身上写满了liam的名字。想想看，小liam每天拿着木锤在自己脑袋上敲来打去，心情不好的时候甚至会加大力度，多有意思！

然而，Liam对于打地鼠机的兴趣仅仅只持续了10分钟。打完两局，橘色显示屏上闪烁的数字已经远远超过Richard的最高记录。“真没意思。”他说，把木锤扔到一边，目光移动到墙上贴着的The Stone Roses的海报上面。

“我看过他们的gig，”他说，“Ian摇着铃鼓上台，一开口就跑了调，好笑死了。”

他们开始聊音乐。liam说他哥哥也有一把吉他，还有一个音箱，不过他有一天喝多了，在音箱上尿尿，把他哥气得半死。他没觉得抱歉，他说娘炮才搞音乐，真男人都踢足球，但是，Ian和Squire不是娘炮。他还唱了几句歌，The Stone Roses的成名曲。说实话，他唱歌挺好听的，清澈高昂，像一股流动在身体里的、永远不会被驯化的野性。Richard觉得，如果他是Squire的话，他肯定会说服Liam做他的另一个主唱，可惜，他吉他弹得不好，他也没有一支乐队。

下午的阳光照进窗户。像某个不期而至的人，它好像突然就投到地板上，毫无征兆，明亮得刺眼。天晓得为什么Liam会突然站起身，迎着太阳光走到窗边。“那是你家的泳池么？”他说，“我不会游泳，我也永远不会学。”

然后Liam讲起了他和水故事。他说他怕水，小时候他掉进了一条小溪，要不是某个好人出手相救，他现在早就没命啦。Richard问他是谁救了他，他说他不记得，跟电影里的浪漫桥段不一样，在水里他的眼前只有银色。Richard又问他有没有叫救命，他说他叫不出来，他全身的力气都在向上划水，好让他的脑袋浮出水面。

溺水，窒息，死亡体验。这几个词在Richard脑海里盘旋。他也走到窗前，太阳光照射在游泳池水面上，被荡漾的微波揉碎，像一层轻柔绮丽的梦境。

如果人需要给自己的每一个行为都做出一个合理解释的话，Richard一准会说从楼上跳下去是因为被阳光晃晕了脑袋。他在书上看到过，从帝国大厦顶楼坠落地面只需要6秒，那么，他从二楼落入泳池也许只用了0.6秒，但是，在这几乎一瞬间的时间里，他感觉到了快乐。他像一只张开翅膀的鹰在滑翔，边飞翔边坠落，脚下是未知的虚空，不知道下一秒迎接自己的是生是死。当然，他知道自己不会死，快乐是因为本能的心跳加速激起了肾上腺素爆发，像性高潮一样，这种快乐非常私人。

Richard知道有一种爱叫做吊桥效应。就是当人处在危险境地的时候，会把心惊胆战当做对另一个人的爱慕。但是他不确定从楼上冲下来、跳进水里抱住他的liam是不是出自同样的感情。Richard看见纯白色的泳池壁上荡漾着水面涟漪的影子，像一颗夏天的薄荷糖。他的爱也是纯白色的，但是当他把liam按在泳池壁上，闭着眼睛亲吻他的时候，他就进入了黑暗，黑暗但星光璀璨的宇宙。

“放开我。”Richard听见Liam在他耳边呢喃，试图推开他的手掌毫无力气，软软绵绵地按压在他的乳头上。

Liam穿着一件薄衬衫。在水里，他像被用绳子束缚住手脚一样全身僵直，任由Richard剥掉衣裤。Richard的动作很慢，来回的水波冲荡开衣襟，liam像晚会压轴的宝物一样一点点展示出他雪白的胸脯，然后是粉红色的乳头，再往下圆圆的小肚子，和私处在水里微微颤动的绒毛。

Richard潜到水下。liam很敏感，Richard伸出手指挑逗他飘散的绒毛的时候，他的胯部也在跟着颤抖。Richard把手滑入他两腿之间，托住他的阴茎根部，一面伸出舌头不停舔舐掉粉红色蘑菇上渗出的粘液。牡蛎般新鲜的咸味在Richard的舌尖扩散，也许是出于羞涩，liam突然并拢了双腿，Richard却像是得到了某种指令，用力吮吸着那个东西，迫使liam抓住他的头发，喉咙里不自觉发出小猫一样的呜咽，他就像一个玩具，任由Richard扒光欣赏，甚至在光天化日之下肆意玩弄他的身体，Richard不由有些快乐得要叫出声来。

很快，Richard的坏心思就遭到了报复。liam在沙滩椅上粗暴地进入了他，小建筑工人两只有力的胳膊按住他的肩膀，在硬硬邦邦的椅子扶手上硌得生疼。“喂，你轻点啊……”Richard张开嘴，发出来的却只是呻吟，他故意放大了喘息的声音，听起来像是带着一点哭腔，他知道这样的声音很诱人，对他自己来说也是如此，性爱的欢愉像飞镖一样射进了他的大脑，liam的每一次撞击都像是经历一次高潮，触电般的感觉沿着神经末梢在全身上下传递，Richard觉得自己极有可能在真正的高潮里晕死过去。

简直比在地鼠脑袋上敲敲打打愉快上一千倍。

“喂，我觉得，你应该把你的墙刷成绿色。”当他们把衣服扔在阳台上等待晾干，四条腿交织在一起躺在床上的时候，liam说。

“为什么？”

“因为我的房间墙壁也是浅蓝色，你不能跟我一样。”

“这是你要的东西？可是为什么是绿色？”

“我觉得绿色跟你的家具更搭配。”

呸，他懂个狗屁的艺术和配色，Richard想。


	4. Chapter 4

Richard把卧室的墙壁漆成了绿色。倒不是因为他听从了liam的建议，只是有一天晚上他睡不着觉，仰面躺在床上盯着天花板发呆的时候，他突然想到了这个颜色。他喜欢这个颜色，像夏天阳光下郁郁葱葱的橄榄树林。夏天是美好的季节，明媚，温暖，美好得让人能忘记自杀。

油漆还没有干透，他和Liam就开始做爱。liam的脚趾踢到了墙壁，大拇指趾甲盖上沾染了油漆，绿油油的，Richard没有告诉他，像霍比特人踩过苔藓的脚。

Richard用一个小床头柜挡住了那一小块被弄坏的墙面。那天liam走后，他偶然瞥见那块抹出出沟壑的油漆，脑海里全是Liam张大了嘴、蜷起脚尖、粘稠液体失控一样流到床单上的样子。

他对着那片墙手淫。一点也不舒服，也许是最近弹多了吉他，指尖上的老茧硬硬邦邦的，捏在阴茎上，像直接在墙壁上摩擦一样疼。也可能，这种感觉只是出自于他的想象，因为相比之下，liam的肠道柔软滋润，早就惯坏了他敏锐的感官。

Liam在老特拉福德找到一份新工作，薪水比工地挖坑每周少二十镑。liam有他的理由，他说只要帮人泊车洗车，每周就能拿到一百镑，傻子才不干。反正，打死他也不会承认他只是为了多点时间跟Richard相处。

如果liam不闯祸的话，他们会有更多的时间在床上缠绵，或者在某家巴黎餐厅、某家意大利冰淇淋店、某个阿迪达斯专卖店流连，但是liam永远管不住自己的手。他往吉格斯头上泼水，还掰坏了吉格斯的整扇车门，为此，Richard替他支付了一大笔赔偿。

Richard在自己和Doug之间找到了共同之处。他闯祸的时候Doug替他付钱，liam闯祸的时候他替liam付钱，“所以，你应该叫我daddy。”Richard说。

“去你妈的，你只比我大一岁，不怕折寿么？”liam说，一拳准备打在Richard胸口，Richard歪一歪身体避开了它，于是，失去平衡的liam直接栽倒在Richard怀里。

接着他说起了他的父亲。他恨他的父亲。“我不信上帝，”他说，“因为我看见我爸爸用椅子打我妈妈，却没有看见上帝帮助她。”

Richard说不信上帝也没什么所谓，很多人都不信，世界上还有许多种别的宗教。

Liam也不想信奉伊斯兰教。他认识一个穆斯林，“斋月的时候一整天不能吃东西，还不如直接饿死我算了。”

Richard建议他可以试试佛教。“他们信奉禅道。”

“什么是禅道？”liam问。

“就是讲究无所欲求，这辈子所受的苦都是在偿还上一辈子欠的债，或者在为下一辈子做修行。人的一生不会总走坏运气，也不会总走好运，阴阳总是调和的。”

Liam说他也不信来生，谁知道下辈子还会不会遇见同样的人。但是他对阴阳调和的说法十分感兴趣。

“阴阳就是两种完全对立，又有联系的东西。比如黑夜白天的轮换，太阳月亮的交替。”Richard照着书上看来的理论给liam解释。

Liam问他们的关系是不是也属于阴阳调和。Richard说不是，阴阳用来描述人的时候，一般是指男女交合。

“怎么不是，Manchester最酷的男孩和最娘炮的男孩，本来就是完全对立的两种生物嘛。”

“狗屎。”Richard推开liam，两个人坐在地板上，靠着床各自笑成一团。

“喂，生日快乐。”liam从书包里拿出一个盒子，里面是一块Swatch手表。他知道对于Richard来说，Swatch算不得什么贵重的礼物，但是他买不起别的品牌。即便是为了这么一块手表，他戒掉了好几天的叶子，还耐下性子，听店员给他唠叨上整半天什么机械表电子表的区别。

但是一切付出都没有用，因为Richard不喜欢。“我才不要戴这么廉价的手表，在学校里一点面子都没有。”他撕开信封一样简单的包装，拿出塑料手表，在他手腕上戴着的劳力士上面比划着，全然没有一点惊喜的样子。

“爱要不要，去你妈的。”liam恶狠狠地把包装盒子摔到地上，胳膊肘顺带碰碎了一个花瓶。

Richard承认，故意激怒liam完全是出自于他的恶趣味。号称曼城最酷的男孩子红着眼睛咬紧嘴唇，捏着拳头不知道往哪里挥洒委屈的样子，活像一只炸毛的猫。

Liam两天没有出现。最后Richard不得不亲自去找他。他的凯迪拉克还没有开进停车场，远远地liam就看见了他。liam狠狠地把手里的抹布砸在一辆法拉利引擎盖上，装出一副稀松平常的样子，一只胳膊环上旁边有点秃顶的男人的脖子，在他脸上留下一个吻。

“嗨，Paul。”Richard打开车窗，拿着烟的手伸到窗户外面，腕上戴着liam送的那块Swatch。

看到Richard，秃顶男人一脸的莫名其妙立马变成了恍然大悟，Richard猜他可能正在后悔刚才没有多亲liam一口，倒不是说他们两个人在互相嫉妒，而是liam本身就是那样，混合着新晒过的被子的味道吻上你的脸颊，你就想顺势撕扯他的下唇，来上一个夏天湿淋淋的热吻。如果用sweet形容爱人的话，liam一定是一颗从意大利漂洋过海来的巧克力，浑身上下带着海滩太阳刚刚好不烫手的温度，软乎乎、湿漉漉的。

Richard提议请大家吃晚餐，意大利菜，另外有一份专门替liam准备的西西里奶酪蛋糕。没有人表示异议，除了Liam，“先生，您到底要不要泊车？”他没好气地敲了敲挡风玻璃，显然还在生气，“开着凯迪拉克还戴Swatch，真不嫌丢人。”

“我完全同意你的说法，”Richard摘下墨镜，蓝色眼睛专注地盯着liam，“可这是我亲爱的小情人送我的，我想我可能爱他发了疯。”

“去你妈的，不停车就快滚。”

Liam背过脸去，Richard显然看到了他扬起的嘴角。真是个傻子，Richard想，他喜欢的那种傻子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam……To Meet You Is Our Fate

Richard接到一封前女友的电报。一个日本女孩，年初的时候搬回了大阪，她写信给他，告诉他她和另一个男孩分手了，要他去日本陪她。

Richard的回复只有两个字，不行。

她说“不行”不能称之为一个理由，他们分手是因为她父母工作调动的原因，而不是感情走到尽头，如果他真像他说得那样爱她，他理应追随她。

Richard没有告诉她他撒了谎，他的爱是假的，他追求她，只是为了把她从她的上一任男朋友手里抢过来，像一个幼儿园的孩子抢一个玩具。但是他决定接受她的邀请，在他的想法里，人生有两种最快乐的事，久久追寻的梦想成真，和失而复得的感情，他决定给liam一个惊喜。

他不辞而别，就像他甩掉任何一个前任的方式一样。但是刚上飞机他就开始想他，他掏出一支笔，在新笔记本的扉页画出一个云朵的形状。“从舷窗里看过去，连成片的云朵像一座一座连绵不绝的棉花糖山丘。”什么糟糕透顶的比喻，简直像是liam写出来的东西。Richard把那一页纸撕下来揉成一团，脑海里却是一团团挥之不去的棉花糖。

只有天晴的时候才有人卖棉花糖。白砂糖在转轮里拉成粘性的长丝，一圈一圈在竹签上盘绕、膨大，像从蔚蓝明澈的天空上飘落的彩色云团。liam喜欢粉红色的棉花糖，吃的时候一定要眨巴着一只眼睛，完全像是穿着格子裙子的十七岁少女，还自吹什么曼彻斯特最酷的男孩，Richard能嘲笑他一整年。

Richard在许多国家吃过棉花糖，大多数糖果在不同地区会附带上自己特色的口味，但是棉花糖似乎是个例外。日本和英国的棉花糖似乎没有什么不同，都是一样棉絮似得口感，融化的时候有一点粘牙，一口气吃完一整个舌尖会痛。

除了棉花糖，世界上的大多数文化都并不相似。Richard每天都坐在桌前给Liam写信，告诉liam每一天都有不同的姑娘跟他搭讪，当然是因为他长得好看的缘故，还因为他是白人，日本白人不多，他们十分遵从白人。但是他说他不明白日本人凡事都要鞠躬的礼节，他觉得繁琐虚伪又毫无必要，这里的每个人似乎都戴着一张假面具，把所有的苦恼和愤怒都隐藏在彬彬有礼的冷淡下面。但是那些女孩们都非常可爱，她们眼睛里秋波暗涌，每一个会让他联想到蝴蝶夫人。他猜liam根本不懂蝴蝶夫人，于是他用了整整一页信纸来解释那个故事。总之，在这个地方，从庭院后面落下的夕阳远比曼城连绵的阴雨有趣，他许诺，在时机成熟的时候，他一定要带上liam来走上一圈。

这些信件他一封也没有寄出去，给已经分手的人写信是一件蠢事，他把它们全部塞进行李箱，准备回到英国的时候面对面塞到小liam面前。他记得在老特拉福德停车场liam羞涩的笑容，他喜欢那个微笑。

然而他的上帝并没有提前提醒他，如果他等不到那个微笑，他应该上哪里去重新给自己找点乐子。

等到他终于回到曼城的时候，liam早就辞掉了老特拉福德的工作，连同那个有些秃顶的男子也一起不见踪影。他站在曼彻斯特运河河畔，盯着夕阳沉入河水，手里捏着liam送他的那块Swatch手表，河面和天空是一片红艳艳的颜色，红得像眼底流出的血。不出两年，那块塑料手表的电池就会走到尽头，他甚至不能像电影里那样拥有一枚戒指之类可以长期保存下去的信物，在许多年后还能在手心里把玩当年的回忆。

世界上本来没有什么东西可以永垂不朽，尤其是人类的感情，就像久经风霜的羊皮纸一样脆弱。

他组建了自己的乐队，他是主唱，本来不是，他们没有主唱，但是他的吉他手告诉他他唱歌很好听，他有天生性感的鼻音。他知道他的吉他手说得都是对的，但是事情本来不应该是这样的，他们应该有另一个主唱。

他还有几十年的时间要度过，几十年没有liam的日子。

他在等着Brian，Brian攒够了钱，正带着他的相机四处游历。

Brian没有带来Richard想要的消息。他跟随了几个乐队巡演，在后台给他们拍了好多照片，还给其中一个乐队设计了Logo，一个叫什么Oasis的阿迪达斯脑残粉，他一点兴趣也没有。

Brian说他还带来了几张Demo，问Richard有没有兴趣听听他们的乐队。Richard说不要，Manchester只有两支好乐队，一支叫The Stone Roses，一支叫Verve，之所以有两支，是因为liam说过他喜欢The Stone Roses。

Richard嗑了很多药。他梦见他有了一个新的情人，他们在斯德哥尔摩抢劫了一个教堂，在警察赶到之前，他们又砸开了一辆路边汽车的车窗。“我想在你开车的时候往你这里倒上红酒，然后舔掉它们。”他的新情人说，指了指他的裤子。

Richard觉得他立刻就勃起了，小东西顶着牛仔裤拉链，硬硬邦邦有点儿疼。“别闹了，我还要开车呢。”他双手插在裤兜里，隔着口袋玩弄着自己竖起来的阴茎。

“大不了就是罪加一等呗。”他的情人在马路边跪下去，湿漉漉的舌头来回舔舐着他蛋蛋上的皮肤，“或者死在一起？哦，对了，我有了一个纹身。”

他的情人没有纹身，身上光滑得像新剥开的鸡蛋。

“但我以后会有的，在未来，你看，”他突然停下动作，抬起胳膊，Richard似乎隐隐约约看到上面的刺青。“TCB，猫王的tattoo。”

“我不知道你喜欢猫王。”

“我不是喜欢……我是猫王，我会唱歌。”

唱歌……Richard的手指插进他情人的头发，抬起头看着他的却是一张女孩的脸蛋——他突然从梦里惊醒。

唱歌……Richard意识到他还有很多事要做，乐队正在走上正轨，他们发专辑，准备巡演，首要的事是要找一个暖场乐队。真正的巡演都要暖场乐队，他们给别的乐队暖过场，现在轮到他们自己的演出，当然也要暖场乐队，但是他可使唤不动那些红得要死的家伙，哼，也不知道他们在嘚瑟什么，难道看不出来他的乐队迟早会比他们更伟大么？算了，反正他现在必须自己挖掘一个乐队。

他想起了Brian给他的那些Demo，他从里面抽出一张塞进唱片机，听完它们可能需要一天的时间，运气好的话，他也许能找到他想要的乐队。

We see things they'll never see  
You and I gonna live forever……

Richard趴在音响旁边听了一遍又一遍，在粗糙的吉他伴奏和简单旋律的映衬之下，主唱的声音显得更加难能可贵，他自由、清澈，像一股在身体里流动着的难以驯服的野性。

Liam……To Meet You Is Our Fate。


End file.
